


Savior

by PanicAtThePenetration



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drugs, M/M, Riding, haha idk what else to tag promise it's good folks, josh saves Tyler from a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtThePenetration/pseuds/PanicAtThePenetration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon takes Tyler out to the club, convinced he needs to get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> hell-o you've accepted the ticket to hell and there's no refund have fun be safe :--))

Sweaty. Tyler was sweating, from nerves or the stuffy room, he didn't know. 

Why did he agree to this? He asked himself again miserably, as the dozenth drunk person tried to grind against him as Brendon just threw his head back and laughed, pushing himself closer to Tyler.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself?" He shouted into Tyler's ear, drunkenly oblivious to his friends current uncomfortable state.

Tyler eyed him angrily, rolling his eyes before responding, "you're a dick, Urie! You know I hate clubs." Making Brendon laugh again. Brendon knew Tyler had a problem with loud noises, strangers, tight spaces, and nighttime. A club was basically his worse nightmare. "Ugh, whatever! I'm going to get something to drink! Come find me when you're ready to get out of here!" He yelled, turning from Brendon and yelping when he slaps his butt. 

"See ya cutie!" Brendon called, moving to grind on yet another tall stranger. 

Tyler worked his way through the crowd, trying to get out of the crowded dance floor and over to the bar to find some water.

With his heart beating fast in his chest from the claustrophobia, he pushed through the final group of people into the cooler section of the club, air conditioning blowing over his heated skin as he breathed deeply, running over in his mind how he ended up in this situation while walking towards the bar.

His best friend, Brendon, was somehow convinced that Tyler was in need to have sex, or as he so eloquently put it, he had to "get dicked down good." 

It's not that Tyler didn't realize he hadn't had sex,(or left his house) in a long time because honestly, he did. But going to some loud club in the middle of the night was not Tyler's idea of a good time.

He made his way to a barstool, and plopped down, rubbing his face with his hands and sighing quietly.

"What can I get you?" He heard someone ask him, and he glanced up to be met with bright, lively hazel eyes. 

Tyler looked back with his own tired, brown eyes at the bartender in front of him. Tyler found himself staring at his multiple piercings and tattoos, noticing how his red hair caught the lights of the bar perfectly. 

Tyler realized he hadn't responded, and he blushed lightly as he looked down and quietly asked for some water.

"Coming right up, honey." The boy said with a wink, causing Tyler's blush to deepen. He knew the guy was just doing his job and probably wanted a bigger tip, but Tyler decided the attention felt nice.

True to his word, a bottle of water was placed in front of him a few seconds later, and the boy leaned over to get close to Tyler's ear. "It's on me, sugar." Before huffing a laugh and pushing himself back up. He left Tyler's mouth slightly agape and eyes wide as he waltzed away. 

****

Another hour had passed, with no sight of Brendon or the cute bartender. Tyler was disappointed, it wasn't like he had much of a chance with the guy, but it was some nice eye candy while he waited at least. He spent most of the time sipping his water, playing on his phone, and waiting for Brendon to answer his text or pop up,(as he was known to do) until his phone unfortunately died. 

"Well, that's great." He huffed under his breath. 

"What's wrong, babe?" A man purred behind him, voice low and breath smelling of whiskey.

Tyler's eyes widened as he glanced back, seeing unfamiliar blue eyes.

"N-nothing. My phone, it just-" he cut himself off, rethinking the idea of revealing his dead phone to a completed stranger. 

The man laughed, and the bartender he had his eyes on obviously went home, so Tyler let his eyes wander a bit. "Well, whatever's wrong, let me make it better. Drink?" He asked. 

Tyler raised his bottle of water, smiling lightly. "I'm all set, but thanks."

The man chuckled again, running a hand through his styled blonde hair. "I meant something from the bar. Cmon, it looks like you could use some loosening up." He said while bumping Tyler with his elbow. 

Tyler tensed lightly, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the close contact with this man he's barely met. Although he had undeniable good looks, his presence brought a strange feel with it, predatory.

"Hey, have a little fun, sweetheart." The man purred in his ear, and Tyler gave up with a sigh, Brendon's voice from earlier playing in his ears.

"Fine." He said quietly, causing the stranger behind him to chuckle.

"Perfect."

******

A few drinks later, Tyler would more or less say that he was halfway to being shitfaced. Hey, what can he say, he's a lightweight.

To Tyler's surprise, the bartender he had his eyes on (that he'd finally looked at the name tag of, turns out he's called Josh) came back and had been serving them drinks, casting dirty looks at the boy sitting with Tyler that nobody noticed.

Tyler learned that the guy sitting with hims name was David, and he was an investment banker from New York. What he was doing in Columbus, Tyler didn't ask.

"So, Tyler.... What do you say we head out and go back to my hotel for the night?" He asked out of nowhere with a sly smirk, pulling a hotel card out of his jacket pocket, arching an eyebrow. 

Tyler immediately froze, heart beat picking up rapidly. He was completely shocked. Sure, David was nice enough, and they'd been having a good time chatting about things like where they're from, but for all Tyler knew this guy could be some kind of serial killer.

"Uh- well I actually... I have to use the bathroom!" Tyler rushed out, fight or flight response urging him away, and he pushed himself onto unsteady feet and skirted his way around the edge of the crowd, making his way to the bathroom and leaving David behind. 

He shoved the bathroom door open, rushing over to the sink to splash himself with water.

"It's okay, its okay..." He mumbled miserably to himself, mind swimming from the liquor and thoughts, his anxiety, which had been quenched by the booze coming back and slamming into him full force. He shouldn't have drank that much.

What was he doing? Did he want to hook up with him? The answer was yes, and he could always take the guy back to him and Brendon's, but David just seemed too.... Intense for Tyler's liking. He was having a great time talking to the other man, sure, but he didn't think he felt comfortable enough with him to be alone. It was just a nice way to pass time until Brendon was ready to leave, Tyler tried to convince himself to no avail.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm the swirl of emotions pushing in his stomach and chest. He didn't need to prove shit to Brendon, he doesn't have to go home and have sex with a basic stranger just to please him, he had his own safety and feelings to think about, he decided.

He stalked back into the room, seeing David right where he left him. The only difference was there was a new round of drinks set down and he was lazily stirring one of them.

Tyler slid back into his seat, smiling shyly. "Sorry about that." He said, making up his mind that he'd respectfully decline David's offer but maybe get his number to hang out later, Tyler did like the guy.

David laughed. "Don't worry about it. Here, have a drink." 

Tyler took it with a smile, throwing the shot back with a bit of a grimace.

David smirked down right evilly, and Tyler narrowed his eyes. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

David shook his head, sipping from his own drink. "No, you're just adorable. Did you think about my offer?"

Tyler's eyes widened slightly as he blushed, and he bit at his lip. "Well, I actually... I just- you're really nice and all, but I think I want to go home tonight, alone. But I'd be happy to get your number!" He said quickly, refusing to make eye contact. He always hated saying no to people. 

David slid his fingers up under Tyler's chin, titling his head up. "Hey, don't be like that. You said you were waiting for your friend, and I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon. At least let me give you a ride home!" 

Tyler shrugged. "You really don't have to, I don't want Brendon getting into any trouble being left here alone." He said, trying to listen to David's response but his vision was warping the scene in front of him and his ears were starting to ring loudly.

"What did you say?" He tried to yell when he saw David's lips moving, but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth and it came out garbled. Tyler was starting to freak out, his already high anxiety kicking into full gear. What was in that shot?

David just smiled, reaching out to grab Tyler's arm. "Cmon buddy, let's get you home." He said loudly, and leaned over to the guy sitting by Tyler. "Looks like someone's had to much to drink." Making the older man chuckle.

"Better make sure you get him home safe." The man said before raising his cup to them and going back to his conversation. 

Tyler tried to jerk from his grasp, but his body wasn't responding, holy shit- he was going to be kidnapped, nobody's going to help.

Right as David was pulling him away from the bar, a strong arm reached over and held Tyler tightly. 

"Get the fuck off of him." Growled a familiar voice.

David's face gave away how offended he felt. "Hey buddy, if you didn't notice, me and my friend were trying to go home. So you take your hands off of him!" David replied angrily, tugging Tyler's limp body towards him. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you guys just met and you've been throwing drinks down his throat for the past hour." The man said, tightening his grip on Tyler's arm.

David rolled his eyes. "Bullshit asshole, why does it matter, leave us the fuck alone before I-"

"Before you what? You aren't going to do anything." He said. "Hey ash, come here!" He shouted behind his shoulder, and a small girl with dyed blue hair and piercing eyes hopped off a stool and came over to them.

"Awww, what is your little girlfriend gonna do? Kick me out for trying to drive my obviously drunk friend home?" David sneered.

The boy laughed, "Actually, she saw what you put in the poor kids drink, So I suggest you get the fuck out of here before I beat your ass." 

David's face had paled, and he dropped his grip on Tyler's arms, scurrying from the room out the front door with scared eyes.

Tyler's body was flooded with relief, relaxing back into the arms of the stranger who saved him, trying to form a thank you with his non functional tongue. 

When he finally could lift his heavy, swarming head and look up through hooded eyelids, he blinked in surprise when he saw that it was no other than Josh, the cute bartender he met earlier.

"Shh... It's okay, don't try to talk. You're going to be fine, that asshat put something in your drink." He explained over the music, wrapping his arm around Tyler's waist. 

"I'm going to take you too our back room, okay!" He shouted, before turning to the girl. "Thanks A, I'm gonna try and get home home." 

She nodded and smiled brightly. "Glad I could help. Good luck!" And skipped away towards the dance floor. 

"Ready?" Josh asked. Tyler nodded lazily, barely being able to control his thoughts, let alone the movements of his muscles as he was pulled along by Josh's strong arms. 

He doesn't remember the journey, but soon he was in a small room filled with coats and lockers. 

"Stay here." Josh said, pushing him to sit down on a bench. "I'll be right back." Tyler's panic flared again, and he reached out towards Josh with a huff. "Hey, it'll only take a second!" Josh said, making his way out of the room. 

Tyler sat there like he was told, brain too hazy to think of doing anything else, and only getting worse. He was going to throw up, his coherent line of thought getting weaker and weaker as his head swarmed.

He couldn't tell how long it took Josh to get back, but when he did Tyler was barely coherent, but all around relieved. 

He flailed his arm towards Josh, who quickly rushed over to stop him from falling. 

"Hey now, you have to be careful. I'm going to take you-" he paused for a moment. "Well shit, I don't really know what to do."

Tyler, not really being in any condition to fully understand Josh's predicament, giggled quietly. Josh narrowed his eyes, eyebrows drawing. "What's so funny?" 

Tyler smiled lazily, taking in Josh's appearance. He definitely looked good, Tyler's fuzzy brain decided. Average height, definitely muscular. His brain grasped those details and sharpened them, increasing their intensity and starting fire in his abdomen. 

Josh was speaking, but Tyler wasn't-no, couldn't listen. He snapped his fingers in front of Tyler's eyes to get him to direct his lazy gaze upwards. "Hmmm?" He forced out.

Josh smiled a little. "Can you tell me who you came with?" 

Tyler nodded frantically, he could do that! He tried to concentrate hard, forcing syllables out through his numb lips. "B-wbrr-don." He slurred. 

Josh furrowed his eyebrows. "Brian? Brandon?" Tyler shook his head, frustrated. "Brendon?" 

Tyler made a high pitched noise, eyes widening. "Brendon. Alright cool, I can work with that. Stay right here." Josh said before taking off back into the main part of the club. 

Tyler sunk back, head hitting the wall behind him. He focused his attention on staying upright and trying to not vomit all over himself.

Tyler breathed in through his nose, mind moving from thoughts of controlling his body to the man who saved him. His brain was trekking down a dangerous path. Josh, kissing his neck, Josh, on his knees, no Tyler on HIS knees in front of-

The door creaked open, revealing the devil himself. 

"Okay, so no luck in finding him. I talked to some people and they said some guy named Brendon left with someone who said he was an old friend?" Josh said.

Tyler looked confused, thinking hard about who Brendon could have gone with. "H-who?" He rasped.

Josh frowned slightly, "said his name was Ryan or something?"  
Tyler's eyes widened. That was a shocker. He's sure he'd realize how serious that was later, but for now his mind let go of that and was very quickly returning to thoughts of Josh.

What was wrong with him? He could usually control himself but Josh's body dominated his thoughts, and Tyler really didn't know what to do but go down with them.

He was so deep in thought about Josh and him, he didn't realize what was happening when an arm was suddenly wrapped around him and he immediately panicked.

"Hey! No, it's just me. Calm down." He heard Josh saying, and he quickly relaxed. "That's it, so are you cool with me taking you to my place? I've got a friend that can definitely help us find out what that asshole used on you and how to help." Tyler nodded absentmindedly, trailing his eyes lazily over Josh's body.

Josh looked at him nervously, sensing his gaze. "Uh, you alright there..." He trailed off, quickly realizing he didn't even know the poor kids name. "Hey, what did you say your name was again?" He asked, repeating himself after Tyler just kinda hummed.

"T-ler." He forced out, aiming as getting as close to his name as he could.

"Okay, Tyler, what a nice name. Suits you." Josh said as he lead him and Tyler out through some of the back hallways, pushing through the final door between them and the chilly street. 

Tyler sighed a breath of relief, fresh air filling his lungs and already helping him feel better. He let Josh drag him towards his car, it's not like he'd be much help trying to walk on his own.

Josh helped him gently into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt before climbing into the drivers side and doing the same for himself.

They took off down the deserted main road, quickly hopping on the highway to make the roughly thirty minute drive to Josh's apartment. 

Tyler steered his still blurry gaze out the window, eyes wide as he watched car after car zoom past them. 

Josh glanced over and chuckled quietly at the admittedly adorable sight, Tyler looked so mesmerized, child like. He shook his head lightly and reached for his phone, hitting the third number on speed dial. 

"Hello?" He heard his best friends voice coming through the speakers.

"Pete!" Josh exclaimed happily, followed by a, "how are you man?"

"Living the life, you know. Patrick's here, do you want to say hi?" He asked.

"Hey pat!" Josh said, hearing Patrick's giggle and response in the background. 

"So, me and Patrick were about to go out to eat, what did you need?" Pete asked.

Josh frowned lightly, glancing over at the dazed boy in his car. "Well, it's a long story."

****

A few minutes later, josh had more or less filled Pete in on everything that happened earlier that night at the club.

"Well..." Pete began, swallowing.

"Don't 'well' me, you have to know what the guy used!" Josh groaned. "How can I help him?"

Pete sighed on the other line while Josh stopped Tyler from trying to undo his seatbelt and shift in his seat. 

"Okay, I do know how you can help. I think I've heard of this before." Pete said nervously, which made Josh anxious. Petes never nervous.

"What is it!" Josh exclaimed.

"Alright, so more or less if it's what I'm thinking of, it's going to make him really, really horny and probably extra sensitive to everything for a few hours. It's strong, people who get their hands on shit like this are definitely up to no good. The only way to really help him is to basically help him get off, get it out of his system, you know?" Pete tried to explain. 

Josh's eyes widened, glancing over at Tyler. His eyes trailed down, and his breath caught when he saw how hard Tyler was. 

"I think you might be right." Josh sighed into the phone.

Pete chuckled. "Unfortunately. So just don't leave him alone, if you really want to help the guy you'll let him sleep over and keep an eye on him at. all. times. If it's what I think it is, he probably can't talk all too well right now but he should be able to soon. Also, make sure you get him some water when you get home. Got it?"

"Got it. Go, have your date with Pat. I'll be fine." Josh said.

"Good luck. Call me if anything happens, see ya." Pete responded before hanging up.

Josh set his phone back into the side compartment, and glanced back at Tyler just to be met with his large, doe-ish eyes already staring at him.

Instead of looking away and being embarrassed like he usually would, (and anybody who was in that situation would), Tyler kept the eye contact and whined quietly. 

Josh sighed, pulling his eyes back to the road, but grasping one of Tyler's hands with his own. "It's okay, Ty. You'll be fine." He said, thumb rubbing over the back of Tyler's hand.

Tyler groaned, shifting in his seat and pulling Josh's arm towards his chest. "h-hurts!" He whimpered, "help!" 

Josh ignored him, focusing on keeping the car on the highway. To Tyler's dislike, he pulled his hand back to flip a cd into the car. 

The loud music blaring from the speakers filled the silence the rest of the way home, Josh breathing a sigh of relief when he parked in his apartments parking lot and rested his head in his hands. 

Tyler shifts uncomfortably in his seat, unintelligible noises coming from his mouth.

He lifted his head a glanced over at Tyler, who looked even worse than before. His head back against the headrest, mouth slack, dark red flush covering his face and down his neck, and his eyes clenched tightly shut.

"Tyler?" Josh said quietly, immediately receiving the attention from the boy. "You alright?"

Tyler shook his head violently, reaching over to grab Josh by the bicep and pull him as close as possible with the elbow rest separating them.

They made eye contact and Tyler forced himself forward, trying to kiss him when his seatbelt caught and jerked his movements to a stop.

Josh was slightly shocked at how desperate he looked, and was suddenly very happy he had taken Tyler home so he couldn't get himself in any trouble.

Josh undid both his and Tyler's seat belts, grabbing his phone and hurrying around the car to help Tyler get out.

"What a gentleman." Tyler slurred when Josh wrapped an arm around his waist, directing them into the building and to an elevator. His finger mashed into the faded '3' button, and made sure to hold ok extra tight to Tyler when the elevator groaned and creaked to a start to keep hims from stumbling.

They reached Josh's floor rather quickly, the ride up filled with Tyler trying to press kisses into Josh's neck and Josh telling him to stop. Man was he glad no one rode up with them.

Josh pulled them down the hall, stopping at one of the last doors. "Home sweet home." He mumbled when he unlocked and opened the door, immediately dragging Tyler in and kicking the door shut and pushing Tyler down onto his couch. 

"Stay." He ordered, ignoring Tyler's joke about Josh being bossy as he made his way into the kitchen to get Tyler some water. 

When he returned he nearly dropped the glass in his hands. There was Tyler, hand slowly massaging the bulge in his pants with his head thrown back, low moans rolling from his throat. 

Josh cleared his throat, causing Tyler's head to jerk up and eyes to open. "Joshie.." He groaned.

Josh bit his lip, feeling himself grow aroused at the sight. Tyler was just so pretty, Josh didn't know how much longer he could hold himself back. First, he needed to help Tyler. 

"Hey, none of that. You need to drink this first." Josh said quietly as he approached Tyler, thinking over how ridiculous this whole situation was. 

Tyler whimpered quietly, taking the glass and gratefully slurping it down, sighing at the relief. His throat had been getting really dry. He handed Josh the now empty cup, hands shaking at the arousal still coursing through his veins. 

Josh took the glass and set it on the counter. He turned back to Tyler, figuring out his next move. "How about I take you to lie down in bed?" Josh asked. 

Tyler's head snapped up at that, eyes widening and head nodding viciously. Josh realized how it sounded, and immediately backtracked. 

"No, no no Tyler-"

Tyler was up in an instant, stumbling towards Josh and tripping harshly over his own feet until he half body slammed into Josh. 

"Josh, please just make it stop!" He half sobbed, body tingling where Josh wrapped his arms around his middle.

"Hey, shh..." Josh soothed, hand coming up to run through Tyler's hair. "It's going to be okay." Josh lied, really not knowing how to handle the situation. He wasn't used to being unprepared, he was usually suave and chill, so this was completely new to him. For a moment he considered ringing Pete again, but he didn't want to bother him and Patrick, they deserved a nice night. 

He was brought back to the present when he felt hot, salty tears on his neck. 

He sighed quietly, guiding Tyler down the hall towards his bedroom while rubbing a hand through his hair and soothing him quietly. When he shouldered open the door, he was immediately relieved when he saw that he'd cleaned up earlier before work and changed the bedsheets. 

"C'mon, up on the bed hun." Josh said, leading them into the room and groaning with the effort of pushing Tyler up onto his bed.

What he didn't expect was Tyler to latch onto his arm and drag him onto the bed with him.

He shrieked- no, yelled like a real man thank you very much, when he collided harshly with Tyler's body. 

Tyler immediately gripped onto Josh, groaning when he rolled his hips against where Josh's thigh had landed between his two open legs. 

"Tyler, stop-" Josh started before Tyler grabbed the back of his neck and jerked his head down and slammed their lips together harshly. 

He pulled away after a few moments, guiltily enjoying the feeling of Tyler's smooth lips against his own.

"Ty, we really shouldn't-"

"But why not!" He complained loudly, head thumping back against the pillows. "Please, it hurts so much! Do you not like me?"

Josh could still feel Tyler's erection against his thigh, and he groaned inwardly. "Tyler, I'm not going to have sex with you, I know you don't understand but I just can't while you're like this. And I actually do really, really like you." 

Tyler looked up hopefully. "Really?" 

Josh smiled and nodded, pushing himself up and away from Tyler. "Do you need anything? You seem to be doing better." Josh added on, glad Tyler was making coherent sentences.

Tyler pushed himself to sit up against the pillows, "you know what I need. I promise I feel waaaay better than I did at the club!" He replied stubbornly. 

Josh rolled his eyes, moving to hop off the bed when Tyler reached out to him. "Please, Josh it really hurts." He said quietly, breaking Josh's heart and some of his resolve, thinking about this poor, innocent guy being in pain.

He sighed and looked back at Tyler, looking from his white shirt down to his black skinnies that showed off how hard he still was.

"Please." He repeated desperately.

What the hell.

Josh was on him in an instant, lips sucking a bruise into Tyler's tanned neck, causing him to gasp in surprise before moaning loudly. "Y-yes, finally!"

Josh ignored him, hands pushing up under his shirt and across his smooth, thin figure and making their way up to his hard nipples, Josh grinning at the gasp he heard when he pinched them.

"Take it off." Tyler groaned, threading his hands through Josh's red hair. Josh complied easily, tugging off Tyler's, then his own.

Tyler's eyes widened as he took in Josh's naked chest, shamelessly staring at his toned stomach. "You can touch." Josh encouraged, and Tyler, suddenly shy, reached out and ran his fingers down his chest.

He didn't notice Josh's hands moving until they were at his waist, moving to undo his belt. "This okay?" He asked Tyler, grinning at his harsh nod.

As soon as Josh got the belt open he pulled down Tyler's pants to the knee, allowing him to kick them off.  
"So pretty, baby." Josh said lowly, leaning to kiss under Tyler's belly button where his happy trail started. 

"Oh god!" Tyler whined loudly when Josh tugged down his boxers, cool air meeting his erection. 

Josh grinned deviously, watched Tyler's dick spring up to hit his belly with a quiet 'thwack.'

"Someones excited.." He said as he licked his hand and gripped Tyler's dick, stroking him once. Tyler moaned loudly, finally getting contact to his neglected erection. It felt like he'd been hard for hours. 

He jerked his hips up into Josh's tight fist, throwing his head back with his obscene moan, Josh's touch sending fire through his abdomen.

"God, yes Josh!" He moaned loudly, Josh speeding up his hand with a grin. Tyler was still pushing up into his grasp, already feeling close. "I'm gonna-" he started.

Josh immediately pulled away, letting Tyler's dick flop back against his stomach. His head jerked up, eyes wide as he wheezed quietly. "No, what are you doing?" He complained breathily.

"Don't want you cumming early, do we?" Josh said seductively, reaching over and opening the drawer to his night stand, retrieving a condom and a little bottle of lube. 

Tyler grinned when he saw what Josh had, revealing his cutely crooked teeth. Josh was taken aback at how adorable he was.

Tyler urged Josh to take his own pants off, and before he knew it he was naked in bed with him. This night was ending differently than he planned.

"Please, I need you." Tyler whined as Josh leaned down to kiss him, lube covered fingers reaching down to slowly push inside of him.

"Don't worry, I'll give you what you need." Josh said against his lips, slowly beginning to move his finger. 

"Oh god- more Josh, please give me more." Tyler groaned out loud, head dropping back, exposing his neck for Josh to assault with hickeys.

He joined his first finger with another, twisting and scissoring them inside of Tyler for a few moments, purposely avoiding his prostate.

Tyler was panting towards the ceiling, eyes squeezed shut. Every so often Josh would shift and their cocks would rub together, making both of them gasp needily.

Josh added a third finger, pushing with purpose and grinning when he found Tyler's prostate and jammed against it. 

"Hol-holy shit!" Tyler gasped loudly, near hysterical noises leaving his throat. "Oh my god- it's so good Josh, you're so good, please fuck me please-" Tyler's sobs and ramblings were quieted by Josh's mouth, it's hard to talk with a tongue shoved down your throat.

Josh have mercy to the poor boy and slid his fingers out, and he reached for the condom only to be met halfway by Tyler's hands. 

"Here, let me," he said as he tested the packet open with his teeth and gripped Josh's cock in his fist, giving it a few strokes that caused Josh to groan lowly before sliding the condom on.

When Josh was positioning to push in, Tyler stopped him. "Wait- could I maybe, well..." He started flustered, cheeks tinting with embarrassment.

"What is it baby? You can ask for whatever you want." Josh assured, pressing a soft kiss to Tyler's sweaty forehead.

Tyler smiled sweetly, looking up to meet Josh's intense gaze, being reminded of earlier that night when they fist met. "Could I ride you?" Josh almost missed it, how quietly Tyler had mumbled it but was immediately nodding, moving to flip them over so Tyler was straddling him. 

"Better?" Josh asked. 

Tyler just nodded, hand reaching down to find Josh's dick. He positioned it against his hole and lifted himself up, before very carefully pushing down, mouth going slack at the feeling of being stretched open so good.

Josh reacted similarly, gripping Tyler's hips and groaning when he bottomed out, Tyler's butt resting against his thighs. 

Tyler sat there a moment, waiting for himself to fully adjust before repeating what he did, slamming himself back down onto Josh's dick with enough force to shake the bed. 

"Oh god." Tyler moaned loudly, at the same time Josh muttered, "oh fuck."

Tyler built up a steady rhythm of lifting himself up then fucking back onto Josh's dick, loving the gasps he could wrong out of the older man. 

After a few minutes of Tyler bouncing in his lap, Josh decided to thrust his hips up on Tyler's next push down, slamming head on into Tyler's prostate making his back arch and a half scream be ripped from his throat.

"Fuck! Do that again." He groaned out, met with Josh's frantic nod, anything to hear that noise from Tyler again.

Everytime he met Tyler's hips with his own, Tyler's groans her louder and louder, and they got to a point where Tyler's eyes were squeezed shut and a little bit of drool was coming out of his slacked jaw. 

Against his better judgment, Josh leaned in and kissed him, tongue invading his mouth and swallowing his moans. 

"So hot." He muttered against Tyler's lips, in an instant rolling them over so he was on top. "Looks like you want to be put in your place." He said before he started fucking Tyler with earnest, making the head board slam into the wall with intense force. 

Tyler threw his head back, a half son half scream coming out when Josh began jackhammering against his prostate as he reached down and thumbed at the head of Tyler's cock. 

"Oh god, oh god I'm not gonna- not gonna last too long!" He gasped.

"Me either, it's okay. Just let go." Josh soothed, leaning in to connect their lips in a slow, passionate kiss. It was soon interrupted by Tyler's wailing, fingernails scratching down Josh's back harshly as he came, eyes rolling back and toes curling. It was complete bliss, his mind completely empty other than thoughts of Josh.

His clenching muscles pulled Josh over the edge with him, throwing his head back as he came as well, groaning loudly as he filled the condom. He slowly stopped moving when Tyler complained about being sensitive, pulling out carefully, frowning when Tyler winced. 

He tied off the condom and tossed it towards his trash, whooping when he made the shot.

"Nice job." Tyler mumbled sleepily, curling up to Josh when he collapsed next to him.

"Thanks." Josh said as he pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arm around Tyler's little waist. 

"Josh?" Tyler asked quietly a few moments later.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, enjoying the post orgasm haze. 

"Thank you for, well, you know..." He trailed off.

Josh grinned hugely, looking down at Tyler and laughing at his blush. "Now he's embarrassed. I don't know if you remember, but you were all over me earlier!" Josh exclaimed, laughing when Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I was drugged! What do you expect. Its not like we wouldn't be here if I wasn't, I could've totally chatted you up." Tyler responded, noticing Josh's grip tighten when he mentioned what happened earlier. "I'm okay, trust me." Tyler assured.

Josh nodded. "I know. And hey, what makes you think I'm so easy?" 

Tyler shrugged, hand covering his mouth as he yawned loudly. "Man, I'm beat."

Josh stifled another laugh. "I really pounded you, didn't I?"

"Shut up!" Tyler groaned, punching his arm. "Shut up and go to sleep, I'm tired."

"Okay, pillow princess."

"Zip it!"

*****

Tyler awake groggily to the annoying blaring of his cellphone, grinning when he felt Josh's strong arms still around him. He so got laid last night.

He gently rolled from his grasp, feet landing on the soft floor, feeling around in the dark for his pants. He found them near the door, how he kicked them that far, he didn't know. 

He fished in the pockets to pull out his phone, flipping the answer bar. 

"Hello?" He asked, stifling a yawn.

"Tyler? Oh my god I've been worried sick!" He heard Brendon yell, pulling the phone away from his ear when he yelled.

"Hey- calm down. You're the one who left me last night, speaking of, you'll never guess what happened!" Tyler whispered quickly, trying not to wake Josh. 

"What do you mean? I was there until-" Tyler heard Brendon star when suddenly there was another voice on the other side. 

"Bren?" He tried.

"Yeah sorry, I- I've got quite the story for you, too man." He said.

Tyler remembered that Brendon left with Ryan last night. "Oh I bet you do. Meet you back home in a little bit? I don't exactly have my car." He couldn't wait to tell Brendon what happened, no way he would believe him. Tyler barely believed what happened but decided he could process that later, when he didn't have a stud muffin in bed.

Brendon whooped on the other line. "Did you get laid?!" He asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah." He responded. "See you at home." He said before hanging up.

"Mhmm... Was that mommy? Was I supposed to have you home by eleven?" Josh teased from the bed, rolling over and immediately bursting into laughter when he saw Tyler's naked, huddled form on the floor.

Tyler groaned, rolling his eyes and standing up. "Are you up for round two before breakfast?" He asked, wiggling his hips as he walked towards the bed. 

"Dude, your dick shakes when you do that." Josh said as he laughed harder. He sobered up when he saw Tyler's annoyed expression. "Hey, sorry. I know last night was... Something else but-"

"No, last night was fine, that's not it, you're just such... A dork. Now, we have to hurry. I promised my roommate I'd be home soon. Oh, you should come for breakfast! You have to drive me anyways." Tyler said, and it was his turn to laugh. 

Josh laid back against the pillows. "I don't know, Tyler...." He trailed off momentarily. He covered quickly, "Better be some pretty good head." 

Tyler rolled his eyes again, crawling up into the bed. "You don't even know my last name, and we fucked. What a day!" He said loudly, laughing when Josh pulled him into his grasp. 

He pulled him in for a kiss, "well, I hope I can take you on a date and learn it?" 

Tyler smiled, "if you're lucky."

**Author's Note:**

> hahah I'm sorry thanks for reading I know I've basically disappeared off the face of the earth for a while some shit went down BUT SCHOOLS OUT AND IM BACK SO buckle your selves in for a bumpy ride down into hell


End file.
